Simma Cobaul
Simma Cobaul is a Basic transliteration of an Uul'ba-Rai term meaning Frost Witch. The term refers to a red-and-white humanoid woman who, thousands of years ago, led the Kotala out from Uul'ba-Rai slavery. This woman appears in the legends and myths of species all over the Unknown Regions; these legends are distorted by time to one degree or another, but none with as clear of substantiation as the tales of the long-lived Uul'ba-Rai. To the Yashuvhi, for example, she is the one who comes to escort the dying through the beyond. There is a legend that Kerathan Arguli, the legendary founder of the Order of the Tak Lords, fought a woman whose staff and face were made of fire. If this took place, it would have been some time around 2,000 BBY. Many scholars have believed that this was symbolic; others speculate that she may have been a Garagosian who somehow left her homeworld. Recently, however, scholarship has begun to associate her with similar descriptions in other traditions. Legends Not all of the extant tales can be definitively associated with the Frost Witch mythos, but they do seem to fit a pattern. The Ebruchi speak of a 'smooth-faced creature' who lived on their destroyed homeworld and gave counsel to kings over a period of centuries, killing and destroying when its advice was disregarded. On the world dubbed Iceball, the Cold tell stories of the Myth of the Feral Prey, and the hunters who failed to bring it back. Though only a two-legs, the Feral Prey could survive snowstorms that the Cold themselves could not. It lived alone in the most frigid and unexplored reaches of the north. Its skin was red, and some tales linked it with the first bringing of fire from the gods. They tell of the Feral Prey hunting the Cold. The Joyites have terrible, pervasive legends that tell of genocidal illusion-casters. Elements of these tales have been substantiated archaeologically. One semi-mythological figure is the 'flat-faced monster' who revealed the illusionists' weaknesses to a king and his advisors, allowing them to overcome the conquerors. This 'monster' returned several generations later for other purposes, and ancient legend says that she - always she - will return. On Kartan, a small, slim, upright being with a pattern of fire on its humanoid face is depicted in a carving dating from at least 8,000 BBY, roughly the same time as the foundation of the Kartanin Empire. The Saar-melaa have a female mythological figure of 'Death' or 'The Reaper' that has red skin and a fiery staff. The oldest myths of the Chiss, the Xen'Chi and the Ssi-ruu contain obscure, vague references to a red woman. In the Ssi-ruuvi mythos, she is a guardian of hidden knowledge, and may only be passed by those who can answer her riddles. Unsuccessful answers bring instant death. Possible Sightings It is known that, in 2 BBY, Emperor Xal Shun of the Isen Star Empire was visited by a woman with red-and-white patterns on her face, carrying a sabrestaff. Harsh words were heard, but she somehow left in peace and was never seen again. In 17 ABY, JEAF Special Forces on Iceball made brief contact during a snowstorm with a humanoid woman, who warned them that an approaching Cold patrol had better sensor gear than anticipated. They offered to extract her; she declined politely and disappeared into the storm. One of these Special Forces operators was Lieutenant Commander Ashin Varanin, who sensed the Force in the woman. It is believed by Karak Ror that Cobaul is a mortal enemy of Mnggal-Mnggal, though he refuses to disclose his reasons for this belief. ]] Speculated Force Powers In legend, she is credited with powers and knowledge that run the gamut from controlling snowstorms to revoking death. Certainly there are common elements in multiple tales, such as her association with ice and snow. Her ability to remain warm in cold environments also occurs in more than one legend. Longevity If Cobaul was a real individual, she lived for literally thousands of years. Theoretically, this could have been accomplished by traveling in a starship just under the speed of light; by using Transfer Essence, or some unknown other means. She may be of a naturally long-lived species, such as Croke or Anzati. It is also possible, if the legends are true, that Cobaul is not one individual but a succession of them.